<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「DmC/mDmV」Blue Rose by ReeRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026159">「DmC/mDmV」Blue Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose'>ReeRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DmC: Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, Injury, M/M, OOC, Other, mdmv - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「走入月蚀和赤焰的尽头</p><p>荆棘满途深渊的终点</p><p>破碎坠落的月亮在哭泣」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (DmC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「DmC/mDmV」Blue Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DmC鬼泣 CP：mD/mV</p><p>请原谅我很矫情且OOC的描写。</p><p>V总的最后其实我是在对照正传5的V哥，被伤害/敲打/折磨到了顶点，不同时空的两个人都会走向自捅的道路……</p><p>存在大量个人设定，请无视Bug吧～</p><p>主要以凯特的视角来展开，凯特是个好姑娘，她不会与但丁和维吉尔发展任何（游戏中的）恋爱关系，她只希望这对傻兄弟重归于好…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「走入月蚀和赤焰的尽头</p><p>荆棘满途深渊的终点</p><p>破碎坠落的月亮在哭泣」</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>
维吉尔离开了，杳无音讯。</p><p>距离他们分道扬镳已经过去了三个月。在打败了蒙德斯之后维吉尔的变化其实凯特早就有预料，只不过她没想到会来得这么快。</p><p>她曾经问过维吉尔为何会救下自己，那个白发的男人永远不苟言笑。他就像永远带着厚厚的面具，把自己包裹在那身黑色西装大衣里。即使维吉尔从没有提起过，凯特灵媒的直觉还是察觉到了维吉尔武装自己的盔甲中柔软的内心。</p><p>他口袋中永远揣着一张快要模糊的照片，里面黑发和白发的少年牵着手，露出比阳光更佳温暖的笑容。</p><p>他一直在监视一个人，屏幕中那个黑头发的人会让他露出少有的微笑。<br/>
　　<br/>
“你为什么不去见见他？”</p><p>“还没到时候...”维吉尔一丝不苟的背头此时散落在额头，它们挡住了他的眼睛，握着阎魔刀的手在颤抖。他对谁都那么温柔和善，带着一张被称为完美的面具。曾经凯特觉得维吉尔那双碧蓝色的眼睛里容纳着天使一般璀璨的蓝水晶，可现在她知道，那其实是一滩深不见底的汪洋深寒。<br/>
　　<br/>
女孩的问题只能得到这样短短的回答，当几个月前她看到但丁是真的起了杀心，叛逆之刃贯穿维吉尔的胸膛时，她再也忍不住地吼了出来。不要杀了他，不要杀了你唯一的哥哥啊但丁...</p><p>那个唯一让这个完美运转的机器出现故障、让这块坚冰出现裂隙的人...他亲手打碎了机器的核心，肆无忌弹地拆卸着机器土崩瓦解的碎片...</p><p>“I loved you...”</p><p>维吉尔临别前的话，让凯特终于将曾经的一切串联在了一起...维吉尔那么的爱着他的弟弟，他用了一辈子的努力只是想和弟弟分享一切。如果他们这样放走了维吉尔，那么他会变成什么样呢？一个被所爱之人打碎了心的人会被绝望变成真正的恶魔。</p><p>“但丁，听着，我知道你可能会觉得我接下来的话很扯，但你必须要去把维吉尔找回来！”凯特无法忍受内心的煎熬，她无法放任但丁继续这样下去了，他必须知道维吉尔到底付出了什么...</p><p>“什么？你疯了！”黑发的青年跷着腿靠在曾经属于维吉尔的椅子上，他暂时接管了结社，可维持这个庞大集团继续运行的还是维吉尔之前遗留下来的“紧急保障”。</p><p>“你根本就没有全部记起来对吗？”凯特绝望地摇着头，“你根本没有收齐全部的蓝色玫瑰对不对！”她开始生气地大喊，泪水流过她的脸颊浸湿了她的妆，现在她的脑内疯狂闪回着一个片段。</p><p>那是维吉尔终于决定要去主动联系但丁的那一天，他紧张地像个等待进入教堂的新娘，他少有的咬着手套下的指甲，在屋子里来回踱步。</p><p>“我终于能再见到他了，凯特，我终于能再见到他了...”</p><p>维吉尔对于情感的表达一向内敛，唯独在关于<br/>
但丁的事情上他会六神无主。</p><p>但当他们决定直面蒙德斯的前一天晚上，维吉尔避开了休息的但丁特意地去找了一次凯特，郑重其事地交给了凯特一个小小的盒子。</p><p>“这是什么？”凯特摸着这个看着像戒指盒的小小绒布盒，她有些脸红地摇头，“你在逗我吧...”</p><p>“这是一个保险，凯特。你知道我对你没有意思的。”维吉尔转过身背对着女孩，他的脸埋在阴影之中，白色的头发整齐地梳在脑后，“这是潘多拉。”</p><p>面对维吉尔的要求，凯特不敢置信地睁大了眼睛，她以前以为这个男人的野心强大到可以撼动一切，可谁能想到他的驱动力却是一个对普通人来说最平常的事……</p><p>家庭，维吉尔爱着他的家庭，但却不得不亲手毁灭了它。但丁才是这个世界的“英雄”，而可悲的维吉尔永远到达不了天堂。他徘徊在炼狱和地狱的边缘，最终会迷失在Limbo之中。</p><p>凯特从上衣口袋里拿出了一个小小的盒子，她担了担上面的灰尘，原本深蓝色天鹅绒质地的盒子已经被干枯的血迹染成了黑色。</p><p>“这是？”接过女孩递过来的盒子，但丁十分诧异，手指不断地摩擦着被干涸鲜血浸染的绒布，一点点细碎的血液粉末掉落下来。</p><p>“打开它。”</p><p>但丁将信将疑地打开了那个小盒子，里面摆放着一颗蓝色玫瑰吊坠，蓝色的水晶在灯光下散发着异样的光。</p><p>“这是什么？”但丁惊讶地拿着手中的玫瑰吊坠，他看了看一身紫红色的凯特，再看了看一身红色的自己怎么也不像是属于他们的东西。</p><p>“果然...”凯特咬了咬牙，“这都是他故意的，该死的家伙。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“这是维吉尔留给你的，最后的一朵蓝色的玫瑰...”凯特的声音越来越低，她捂着自己的眼睛看着周遭的一切，所谓的欲望和野心只不过是那个人在黑暗中看到唯一一颗光点的祈求，“他是故意的...他放逐了自己...”</p><p>所有人记住的恶魔斯巴达和天使伊娃的子嗣只有但丁一个人，Nephilim但丁推翻了蒙德斯的统治。而维吉尔呢？他在哪里……</p><p>只是想要得到弟弟的爱，只是想要跟他在一起...意见耗费了全部的力量，无能无力的维吉尔脆弱不堪，他胸前的伤口依旧没能愈合，鲜红的血液浸湿了他的大衣，曾经整齐的头发垂落在额前。</p><p>他靠着母亲的墓碑，轻轻抚摸着，“如果他没出生就好了...那么我就能...不，如果没出生的是我就好了...”</p><p>他对但丁、对母亲、对朋友的爱让他看到了太多自己的懦弱，他太无能了，如果抛弃这些是不是就能获得更强大的力量？如果抛弃这些就好了…</p><p>维吉尔面对着坚硬的墓碑，抽出阎魔刀，锋利的刀刃在凛冽的风中刺进了他的体内。</p><p>最终他抛弃了自己，迷失在弥诺陶洛斯的迷宫之中。</p><p>“Power.I need more power.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>